The control of invertebrate pests is extremely important in achieving high crop efficiency. Damage by invertebrate pests to growing and stored agronomic crops can cause significant reduction in productivity and thereby result in increased costs to the consumer. The control of invertebrate pests in forestry, greenhouse crops, ornamentals, nursery crops, stored food and fiber products, livestock, household, turf, wood products, and public health is also important. Many products are commercially available for these purposes, but the need continues for new compounds that are more effective, less costly, less toxic, environmentally safer or have different sites of action.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,566,709 B2 discloses pyrazole compounds of Formula i as 5-HT receptor antagonists for the treatment of psychoses and neurological disorders
wherein, inter alia, R1 and R2 are independently H, A or halogen, X is N or CH, R5 is alkyl or an aromatic ring, A is alkyl, and Q is NR3R4 or a heteroatom-containing radical.